True Love
by Axl Rose and Co
Summary: Je te hais tellement, c'est douloureux. Mais tu le sens aussi. Ça t'excite autant que moi, cette promiscuité entre nos corps... Zosan, love-hate relationship. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, alors, s'il vous plaît, faites attention !


Après avoir écouté en boucle _Gentiment je t'immole_, de Mai Lan et lu (et adoré) toutes les fanfictions Craig x Stan sur le fandom de _South Park_, j'ai était prise d'une furieuse envie d'écrire une "_love-hate relationship_". Désolée pour toutes celles que je choque, mais le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

* * *

**True Love**

BAM ! Ta lèvre inférieure s'est fendue sous le choc. Le sang tâche ta chemise immaculée de corolles rouges. Reprenant ton souffle, tu te remets en garde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver sexy, comme ça. L'œil brillant de rage, le cheveux fou, les vêtements en lambeaux... Ouais, tu m'excite comme pas permis, putain ! Je te déteste. J'adore. J'adore te détester, ouais. Rien que l'idée d'éclater ta sale tronche d'enfoiré me fait bander.

Tu t'élance encore une fois, visant mon épaule gauche, mais j'esquive. Je réplique par un direct dans la mâchoire que tu pare du plat de ta godasse. J'ai laissé tomber les sabres depuis longtemps, maintenant. D'une part parce que ce putain de couloir est trop étroit pour les passes d'armes, mais aussi, surtout, parce que sentir ta peau contre la mienne quand je te cogne, c'est le truc le plus putain de bandant que je connaisse.

Je t'ai acculé au mur et j'ai placé un bras sous ta gorge pour t'empêcher de bouger. On fait moins le malin, hein...

"En... foiré !" Tu grimace en essayant de me foutre en kick. Je bloque tes jambes à l'aide des miennes et tu te retrouve sans défenses. Ta lubie de ne jamais utiliser tes mains est une faiblesse dans ce genre de situation.

Un coup gratuit sur ta tempe, qui laisse une trace rouge, et je me colle à toi, ma tête dans ton cou. Je la sens, ton odeur, mélangée à celle du sang, et ça me rend putain de fou.

"Lâche-moi, bordel, tu cries encore.

-Non."

Tu peux faire semblant autant que tu veux, je sais très bien que t'aimes ça autant que moi... Je bosse ma main sur la bosse qui tend ton pantalon. Tu te crispe en te mordant les lèvres, mais j'ai encore rien fait...

"T'avise pas de...

-Ta gueule. Juste, ta gueule."

J'ai fais sauter le bouton de ton pantalon, et foutu ma main à l'intérieur. Tout ton corps est tendu, ta tête est allée cogner contre le mur, tandis que ma main fait des vas-et-viens sur ta verge. T'es rouge, tu tremble et tu gémis comme une pute. Je te hais, t'es trop bandant.

De la main gauche, j'ai déboutonné mon jean. Je descends le tien d'un coup sec. Je retire ma main et tu me regarde d'un air étonné. T'as dû oublier avec qui tu es, connard.

J'ai baissé mon caleçon. Tu l'as vu. T'as compris.

"Non, sale fils de pute, t'as pas intérêt aaaaaah !"

Tu hurle alors que je m'enfonce en toi. J'adore. Je commence à bouger et tu cries plus fort. Comme si j'allais t'attendre...

Ma tête est toujours dans ton cou. Je te fous plus bas que terre et j'adore ça. Bordel, je te déteste. Je ralentis. Tes cris se sont changés en gémissements. Ta voix est cassée. Tu réussis à trouver du plaisir dans ta douleur. J'avais raison, t'adores ça autant que moi.

J'ai trop chaud, je transpire. T'as posé tes mains sur mes épaules et tes ongles me labourent le dos à travers mon tee-shirt.

J'vais jouir. Mes mouvements deviennent plus violents, erratiques... Tu t'étrangles. Un flash blanc, un spasme et c'est fini. Je te laisse tomber.

Tu reste prostré le temps que je remonte mon fut et que je remette mon haut correctement.

Puis tu te relève. Tu te rhabille en silence, sans me regarder. T'as honte ? Finalement, tu siffle un "connard" entre tes dents, et tu te casse rapidement, la démarche moins assurée que d'habitude, t'as un dîner à préparer. M'en fous. C'est pas moi qui aurais mal au cul demain.

* * *

Le titre, c'est pour la chanson de P!nk, qui est une chanteuse que j'adore. Voilà. Oh, encore une chose : écrire sans pantalon, c'est cool ! Des bisous baveux !

Axl.


End file.
